The present invention relates to a novel method for forming working fluid passages in a base of a hydraulic jack.
Hydraulic jacks are common and useful vehicle accessories. Manufacturing of the base of the hydraulic jack, which is generally accomplished by molding and/or electric discharge machining to form required passages therein through which the working fluid flows, is cumbersome and expensive.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a rapid and inexpensive method for forming the passages in a base of a hydraulic jack.